Time is Everything
by thickheadkid
Summary: Harry ends up getting a Time turner after his ride in the Knight bus which leads him to meet someone unexpected. So unexpected that it starts a chain of events that will change everything.. Post Cof..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry blows up his aunt, ends up in the streets, gets a ride on The Knight Bus and picks up something. Something that could change a lot of things. Something that would lead him to meet someone. Just what is that thing?

Summary applies to the first few chapters only.

A/N: this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. You should know that English is not my mother tongue/ first language. So I'm sorry if there are mistakes in spelling, grammar, tenses,etc.. I haven't found a beta yet if you're interested please include it in your review.. thanks..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor the books and its story. I am merely writing stuff for fun..

* * *

Time is Everything

Chapter One

Boy-who-lived lives no more

This morning we received news that our hero Harry James Potter was found dead on one Magnolia Crescent by muggles. The said incident was right after the boy's accidental burst of magic which led his muggle aunt to getting blown up……..

"Yup, that could be the one". Harry sighed. He was thinking of the consequences of what he had done earlier that night. His musings ranged from him being divinely rescued from the place he was currently at to the one he was just thinking about. He of course knew that that being divinely rescued won't happen even if he was in Magical Britain; this was just one of his more creative musings as he recently found out that the mind could do a whole lot of wonders. He never knew how fun it was to imagine, he was never creative or anywhere near that because a decade with the Dusleys thought him that. Creative thinking or just plain thinking was very much discouraged. The first time he thought of something and voiced it out it meant a whole week of being stuck inside that cupboard with only one meal a day. This just added to a whole lot of things he was discouraged to do. Harry discovered early in life that to the Dursleys discouraged means do it and you'll get punished, don't do it and nothing will happen.

Harry sat there shivering; thinking what else could possibly go wrong. His summer couldn't possible get any worse. He summed up everything that happened and divided it to. Good and bad. Almost everything went to Bad; he still wasn't sure which side Aunt Marge's blowing up belonged to. He was tempted to classify it as good but the consequences sure weren't good. Then and there realization hit him. His never going to see the castle again, his never going to play quiditch on Hogwarts Grounds, he won't see his best mate anymore, and he won't see the brightest witch in their year who just happened to be his best friend, all because of that stupid incident. He had nowhere to go, no means of contacting his friends and no way of going to Magical Britain. He was pretty sure he was now expelled from Hogwarts and the Dursleys would never accept him back which pretty much leaves him homeless.

It was now a very depressed and exhausted Harry who was looking for his invisibility cloak. He at least has the energy to think that it would not be good to be seen late at night alone with a trunk full all kinds of things about magic and an empty birdcage. If a muggle sees him he was sure he'd end up in a police station. Not only was he out late at night but he was a minor with a trunk and a cage out late at night. Now wouldn't that look suspicious? Thinking that nothing else could get worse he brought out his wand and cast the light spell to aid him in his search for the cloak. Just as he got his cloak he heard a loud bang which led his butt to meet the pavement.

A startled Harry stood up searched for the origin of the sound. His eyes landed on a bizarre purple triple-decker bus with a gold lettering on its windshield saying_ The Knight Bus. _He wasn't sure if this wasn't normal or not, for he has not been exposed to such cars before. He swore that bus wasn't there a minute ago and there's only one answer as to how it got there, Magic. Unsure of what to do he flung his invisibility cloak on top of his things and approached what seemed to be the door when suddenly the door flew open with its conductor jumping out. He started on an intro which to whoever was listening knew that it was rehearsed.

"Mmm, sir does it really go anywhere?"harry said trying to distract the guy from looking at his scar. One look at it and anyone from the wizarding world would know who he was.

"Yep, anywhere on land that is. Can't go underwater though" he answered suspiciously

"Ah, how much would I have to pay to get somewhere? Is there a fixed rate or something?"

"Yep, there is a fixed rate and the pay depends on where you go" stan answered followed by an inquiring look.

"Sorry, it's my first time see. So I'm sorry if I ask stupid questions" harry said a bit embarrassed

"Ah, that explains the lack of knowledge. Its okay – uhh"

"It's Neville" harry inserted knowing he hasn't given his name. He didn't say his real name because he knew that whenever that name was mentioned things always gets complicated even when it shouldn't be.

"Right, as I was saying it's okay I'll tell you all you need to know about our dear Knight Bus. Why don't you come in? I assume you need to go somewhere?"

"I guess I do. I'll just get my stuff" he said rushing of to where he left his things. Just as harry pulled of the cloak Stan came to help. Harry stuffed the cloak in his trunk before he and Stan carried it to the bus. Harry was placed right behind the driver's seat and near the door, so it would be easier for him to ask his questions to Stan. He was introduced to Ern, the driver and they continued from where they left awhile ago. They continued on for about an hour, his question were not only limited to the Knight Bus but he asked question about the wizarding world as well. Stan answered most if not all of his questions. Stan thought that these questions were very basic and should have been explained by parents. Being a conductor of the only magical bus in Britain he was bound to pick up on things. Harry now knew more about the wizarding world than his two years of stay in Hogwarts. The subject of Sirius Black was also mentioned and Stan recounted everything he knew about Black, then gave Harry the news paper and left to get a lady from the upstairs for her stop was nearly there. An old lady that looked like she was disturbed from her sleep was now making her way to the door followed by Stan who was holding her bag. As the lady went down from the last step of the bus' something fell, Harry was going to say something when Stan threw her bag out and the bus moved on. Stan went up again to get another old lady. Harry went to where the thing fell; it was a necklace, it looked normal except for the fact that it had an hour glass as its pendant. He was moving back to his bed when Ern spoke "woss that you got there?"

"uhm, it's a necklace and I think it belongs to the old lady who just got off." Harry said while showing the necklace to Ern

"We can't go back now and I think she won't miss it anyways. Now go back to your bed, were going to stop soon and it won't be good if you're still standing when that happens"

Harry did as he was told and went back to his bed. He held out the necklace out to look at it more closely. It didn't look special or anything like that, but he was a bit sure it was not cheap. The gold chains must quite a bit in the muggle world that is. He wasn't sure if the wizzarding world held the same value to gold as the muggle world. Seeing that Stan was approaching he stuffed it deep inside his pocket, making sure there is no possibility it would fall, and left it there for now.

"Harry, were at London now. Any particular destination in mind?" Stan asked as he was making his way to Ern.

"Diagon Alley" Harry replied. It is the only magical place he knew other than Hogwarts

"Were almost there, fix your stuff." Stan said as he looked out the window. It was as if he memorized all the streets. At the rate the bus was going he can still discern where they were.

After a few moments Stan said "Here we are, Diagon Alley"

Harry made his way out, Stan helping him with his trunk. As soon as Harry hit the landing he saw the Minister there waiting for him. He didn't know what to do or say because he was pretty sure the minister was there about his 'accidental use of magic'.

Harry was about to say goodbye to Stan but he wasn't there anymore. Harry guessed he must've gone to get other passengers. He was greeted by Fudge and was steered to go in the pub.

Stan was giving the old man his bag when Neville came running towards him.

"I've changed my mind. I want to go to an orphanage" Harry said a bit out of breath.

Stan just looked at him and motioned for him to go in. Stan was wondering what made the kid change his mind. He also wondered where the necklace around his neck came from, he was quite sure it wasn't there a minute ago.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who added this to their favourite and story alert lists.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor do I own the books and its story. I am merely writing stuff for fun..

Time is Everything

Chapter 2

It was still a quite shocked Harry that was left by the minister. The minister just told Harry that his Aunt was returned to normal and that he was no expelled from Hogwarts. He was not expelled. This phrase kept running in his head. After the minister said it, it seemed like Harry's mind tuned out the minister's voice. The minister was just talking but Harry wasn't listening. So, Harry didn't hear any of what the minister said, not even the part about him just staying here. He couldn't believe it, but it was true the minister himself told him that. He just sat there for a couple more minutes then set of to find his new bedroom. New bedroom well he might as well name it that if he was going to stay until school starts. As he entered his room he saw Hedwig by the window. He went to her and petted her lovingly.

"There you are. I missed you. Don't ever disappear on me again" he said continuing his actions. One night, a week ago Harry let Hedwig out the window. This would be the first time he has seen her since then. She seemed Happy at seeing Harry and at what he is currently doing. He gave her food and water. He thought about writing a letter to Hermione and Ron but did not act on it. There would be a lot of time tomorrow and it is already late.

He didn't bother to change; he just went straight to the bed and lay there, still thinking. He was thinking of the things he could do. He moved and lied face down. He felt something in his pocket. He remembered the necklace he picked up. He sat up and brought it out, he just stared at it for awhile then decided to turn it once thinking nothing would happen.

Harry was sitting there on the same bed, but the bed was still fixed, he looked at where Hedwig should have been, but saw she wasn't there. He was confused. How could that have happened, Hedwig was just there a minute ago and he was pretty sure this was the same bed that he had gotten in a few minutes ago. He looked at the necklace not knowing what to make of it. He stood up put on his shoes and went outside. He went down stairs and started to go to the direction of the restaurant part as it was where the entrance/exit was. He was just at the hallway when his body stopped moving at the shock he just saw. He saw himself sitting there in front of the minister. He quickly moved away from sight, but he could still hear what they were saying. This time he heard the minister say that he should stay in Diagon Alley. He was now more confused. He was there and here at the same time. How could this be? He remembered seeing the wall clock as he went up and looked at it. It was now ten minutes past eleven. He double checked and even triple checked. How could this be, he remembered seeing that watch before it got up and it clearly stated it was twenty five minutes past eleven. He could only think of one explanation. But how could it be possible? How could someone go back to time? He looked again at the necklace. He heard the other Harry and Fudge say their goodbyes. He then realised that this was the way to the alley. Harry dashed to the cupboard under the stairs. He kept as quiet as he can. As fudge passed by he heard him say in what seemed to be his sad voice to no one in particular "Sometimes I think the kid would have been better off in an orphanage" then he sighed

When the coast was clear he went out still contemplating on what he had just heard. He had heard from Hermione what an orphanage was and he was pretty sure that the minister was right. Thoughts were racing through his head. He thought a quick walk on the Alley might take his head off it. He went to the brick wall and tapped the right ones. The Alley opened, even at night it seemed that business still went on, although there were less people. He was walking down the alley with no particular destination in mind when he saw what seemed to him was a new store Nothing Lacking seemed to be the stores name. He went to see what it was and saw that it seemed to be a bookstore. He entered it thinking maybe he could find a book about going back to time. As he entered he was shocked at how big the inside was. It looked like a cathedral but bigger, the main difference was the chairs, they were replaced by tall bookshelves. The walls were also covered with books. It looked like every book ever written was there. Surely nothing was lacking. He went to what looked like a receiving area. He was so fascinated with the number of books that were there that he just noticed that there was a cord that wouldn't allow people to go in. He was about to ring a bell when someone greeted him from behind. This startled Harry a bit but he got over it quickly. He turned to face the person who greeted him. It was an old man, he was quite tall, his hair grey, he had blue eyes and had a bit crooked nose. The old man dressed well.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" the old man said in a plain voice

"Uhm, I was wondering if you have any books on going back to time."

"Of course we do. Didn't you read the sign?" the old man said and moved to get the book

Right after the old man disappeared behind the shelves a lady appeared.

"Sorry for that. He's been cranky all day. I'm Issabela, the caretaker's niece" she said when she reached Harry. Issabela looked like she was in her twenties but not anywhere near her thirty. She was a beauty and her blonde hair complimented her face. She was taller than Harry by half a foot.

"It's okay, I'm Harry. Why did you say caretaker and how come I haven't seen this store before?" Harry said curiously

"Harry, the reason why you haven't seen this place before is because this place is only open at certain times. The reason I said caretaker is because this place is not a bookstore. It's sort of a library actually. You cannot buy the books that are in here but you can be given a copy of it for free. Free because the only people who can see this place are the descendants of the people who built and contributed to the development of this place" she said, she was about to say more but the caretaker has returned

"Here is the book sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you." Harry said as he got the book the book from the caretaker

"If in case you need anything else you can ask Isabella here" the caretaker said then went somewhere else

"Harry would you like a copy of that book? As I said you can't bring out the book but once you have a copy it would be yours." She asked

"Uhm, Yes please and can I get a copy of my school books here as well?" he asked hoping he could get his books here. It would save him some money and time.

"Yah sure, just give me the list and I'll go get them" she said as she went to the counter to get the book copied. Harry asked for a paper/parchment and wrote down the books he could remember. Those he forgot would be bought at Flourish and Blotts. He also asked if he could get extra books on DADA and she got and copied some.

"Anything else? How about runes? I'm guessing it's your third year right? Runes starts at third year."

Harry thought about it for awhile. It wouldn't hurt to have one and he was pretty sure Hermione would have wanted one as well.

"Yeah, but can I have two copies please. I want to give someone a copy of it." He replied

"Okay, while I get and copy it think of other books you might like to get. Okay?"

Harry thought about it and looked for a paper/parchment and a pen/quill. He wrote some topics he would like to read on. He wanted to ask if they have a book regarding how the Wizarding world operates and by how he means that what are the rules/laws, how are laws formed, who are the people on power and how were they affected and what are the customs regarding the ancient and noble houses since he is from one. Although he learned stuff from Stan he felt it was incomplete. He couldn't ask anyone he knows as they would not have the time to teach him about it, so why not a book. She gave the list to Isabella and once again Isabella disappeared behind the shelves just like the old man had done. As she was looking for the books, Harry was now wondering how he would be carrying the growing number of books in front of him. She came back copied the books and added it to the pile in front of Harry.

"Harry I forgot to show you this awhile ago." Isabella handed over a medium sized book, its cover was grey and like many other books in there it looked somewhat old. "It contains anything you would like to know about this place. It is yours and yours alone it cannot be passed on to anyone. This book would serve like a library card but instead it would be a book. The book will record every book that you have a copy off. There is also a few pages at that back where you can right any request so that it would be copied before you come here." She looked at Harry waiting for any questions seeing that there is none she proceeded "Oh, and Harry can I get a bit of your blood as it is required that we know which line you belong to, for record purposes. It's also for the wards so it would recognise you." She said in the most nonthreatening voice she could make. She had delayed this as long as she can. She knew that if you are a kid it would be weird to be asked if someone could have a bit of your blood. Harry not really understanding the part about line decided to agree anyways. He just trusted her, he didn't know why he just did. He did however make a mental note to read more about wards. He told her he agreed and she produced a short blade which she used to prick Harry's index finger. Blood dripped out to the special parchment she went to get just a moment ago.

"Okay Harry we're done. Come back whenever you like. You can get the result of this on your next visit" she said as she rolled the parchment. "Oh and Harry I almost forgot there is a room there which contains useful stuff. My personal favourite is a bag that is charmed to be weightless and can contain almost everything while maintaining its appearance. The bag can also take the appearance of whatever you would like it to be. May that be a back pack, sling bag, string bag, travelling bag, a trunk, etc. Unlike the books though, you can have the things you get from that room." She accompanied Harry to the room. Showed her how to make the bag how he would like it to be. Harry decided on making it a sing bad. She then introduced some other stuff to Harry and Harry bagged them. She was about to show her more but Harry said its getting really late and he's feeling a bit tired. After putting all his things in the bag, they said their goodbyes and Harry left after promising to come back as soon as he can.

He was now outside the library; it was now two in the morning according to the watch he got from that room. Of course it had other purposes but he would explore those later. He was wondering if Gringotts was still open, he wanted to get some gold before the next day. It would be hard for him to go tomorrow considering who he was. He knew that there were still people who acted like fan girls when they saw him especially now that it was two weeks before start of term and students with their parents would be going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. He looked at the direction of Gringotts and saw that it was open. He was about to walk towards it when the door suddenly opened revealing the minister. Harry having snuck out at night many times before did what he always did when someone who is not suppose to see him approaches. He quickly turned back and dashed to the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was now sitting at his bed again wondering what the minister was doing at Gringotts at two in the morning. He was thinking about some possibilities when his mind drifted back to what the minister said about him being better off in an orphanage. He thought about it now a bit more seriously. If he was sent to the orphanage rather than to the Dursleys he would not have been abused and taken advantage off. He would have other kids to grow up with. He would be treated like a kid and not a house elf. Maybe it would have been better. He now couldn't sleep thinking that his life would have been a whole lot better if only he was sent in an orphanage. Suddenly a thought came to mind. He brought out the necklace again; it was now dangling on his neck. Harry stood up, put on his shoes, got his bag and put the invisibility cloak, a change of clothes and some other stuff from his trunk in his bag. He stood there in the middle of the room and turned the hourglass four times. He felt the same feeling he experienced the first time he did. The feeling of being in a broom moving fast but instead of moving forward you're moving backwards. He checked the room he was at and his trunk was not there and the bed was still made. He still had his bag and his watch so it means that he could bring stuff back. He pulled out the cloak from the bag and put it on then went out the door, down to the restaurant area and searched for himself. He was not yet in the table they were at, and then the door opened revealing him and the minister. They made their way to the table as he made his way to the door. He saw that the Knight bus was still there. He pulled off the cloak and put it back in the bag. An old man was going down from the steps followed by Stan who was holding the old man's bag. He run towards them and said "I've changed my mind. I want to go to an orphanage."

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review.

Next chapter: the orphanage


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to those who added this to their favorite and to those who added it on story alert lists.

Memory King- thanks for the review and spotting that error, I've changed it. If you find more in the future please do tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor do I own the books and its story. I am merely writing stuff for fun..

Time is Everything

Chapter 3

_One week ago_

_Gringotts _

"_Madam, are you sure that would be enough?" said an old looking goblin_

"_Caspar, I think it would suffice for now. She has been away from our world for a very long time and the money I have asked would be more than enough to cover her stay in that place. She has been well cared for, better than the care their relatives give her brother." The woman sitting across the goblin said in response_

"_I see madam. Is there anything else you would need?"_

"_Yes, there is one more thing. I am pretty sure she will be attending Hogwarts this year. Is her vault ready for her in case she decides to make a withdrawal?"_

"_Ah, I see. Yes of course madam, but she would have to bring her key"_

"_In that case, Caspar, I will leave this key in your hands. You will give it to her on her first visit to Gringotts." The old woman said as she handed the key to the goblin. She knows that Caspar would never do anything wrong. The goblin rules prohibit him but she knows that is not the real reason. Caspar came from a line of goblins that serves this family and this family alone. And as of now he has been serving the family more than a hundred years. _

_The goblin took the key and pocketed it. "Very well madam" the goblin said_

"_Well, I better get going as I have other things to attend to. Caspar, thank you for your time." She said as she stood up from her seat. The goblin nodded and then she left the room. It was Caspar's office they had been staying at. She made her way out of the building, to the back of Leaky Cauldron then apparated._

_She arrived in a deserted alley. She disillusioned her clothes to look like muggle clothes then walked out of the alley. She turned right then went straight. She passed by all kinds of houses. From small houses to Mansions to apartments, and after a few minutes of walking she arrived at her destination. The house looked like the oldest one in the block. It had block stones as its fence and had a gate that was screaming 1800's because of its design. She entered the open gate and walked on a paved walk pathway, on both sides of the pavement was grass and further on were some scattered trees. A few kids could be seen playing around the lawn. The house itself was looking old very old but very well kept. She went in and was greeted by some older kids. They led her to the office of Mrs. Clarkson, the person running the orphanage. _

"_Good afternoon Mrs. Clarkson" the woman greeted as she entered the door to her office. Mrs. Clarkson was currently sitting behind her desk attending on a pile of papers. She looked problematic but as soon as she heard the greeting she put on a smile and greeted back. She motioned for the woman to sit down on the chair across her. _

"_What brings you to the orphanage? Thinking of adopting?" Mrs. Clarkson said _

"_No, I'm not here to adopt. Actually I'm here for matters concerning Miss Kathleen." the woman replied when Mrs. Clarkson nodded she continued. "First, I am actually her godmother. The accidental death of her birth parents when she was a year old was one of the reasons for my delayed appearance. Before their death I wasn't informed that I was her Godmother. When they died their will was sealed hence the reason for my not knowing. I only found out weeks ago and since then I've been looking for her. And now that I have I will try my best to make up with the lost years. Now that brings me to my second agenda. I am a professor in a private school. Her late parents actually set her up to enter the school when she turned eleven. But as we both know that did not happen. Her parents paid for her schooling up to the day she graduates. Her parents also set her up with a trust fund for her days in the school." the woman said, she has more to say but seeing as Mrs. Clarkson need a bit of time for processing_

"_So, you're basically telling me that Kathleen's parents were rich and there is a school that is waiting for her." She said after awhile _

"_Yes, that sums it up. And third, I knew her parents very well and I know that they would have given compensation for your care to their daughter. I know you will say this is an orphanage, this is what you do. But I know her late parents would not take a no for an answer." the woman said as she handed her an envelope with a check in it. Mrs. Clarkson took the envelope and opened it. As soon as she took out the check her eyes went wide and her jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. She quickly regained her composure then said. "This is a very big sum of money. We cannot take this." she said as she put the check back in the envelope._

"_I've told you that I won't take no for an answer." the woman said in a non-debatable manner. Mrs. Clarkson recognising she would not be able to return it just nodded in acceptance. _

"_Mrs. Clarkson there is one thing I would ask of you. That is not to reveal to her any of the things we have discussed and will be discussing" the woman said. Mrs. Clarkson nodded. The continued discussing about the school, her accommodation from now on, and the details on how she would be brought to the school. Mrs. Clarkson seeing that this could not possibly a scam, what would an old woman get from scamming a orphanage, just went with it. _

Present

"Neville, what's the address of the orphanage you want to go to?" Stan asked while coming down from the stairs.

"Mmmm, I don't really know any. Do you know any orphanages?"

"I don't, but I think Ern might" Stan answered

"Er, Ern do you know any orphanages?" Harry asked as he turned his head to face Ern

Ern having been driving the Knight Bus for 50 years answered Harry saying "I use to drop a kid of at an orphanage. I don't know if it's still open though because that was more fifty years ago. Its ten minutes from here" Ern said without taking his eyes from the road

"Okay, let's go there then. Thanks Ern."Harry said.

After ten minutes Harry paid Stan and went down from the bus. As he hit the landing he noticed a girl and a big black dog side by side going his direction. Stan said something about if the orphanage turned out to be closed that he just need to stick out his wand and they would come pick him up, and then the Knight Bus was gone with a bang leaving Harry standing there in front of a big gate. He was unsure of what to do. What was he thinking going there? And that late in the night. One second he was standing there thinking the next he was on the ground his head hurting from the impact. He looked at what attacked him and was ready to bring out his wand when he realized it was a dog, the big black dog he saw with the girl. The said dog was now licking his face like a kid licking his ice cream on a hot sunny day. He searched for the girl with the dog as he sat up, still being licked by the dog, when a he heard a female voice say "Padfoot! Stop it." As soon as the words left her mouth the dog stopped and sat down beside Harry, tail waggling madly. Harry looked at where the voice came from and his eyes landed on a girl to his left. The girl looked like she was the same age as Harry. She had green eyes, exactly the same as Harry's. Harry thought she looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her.

"I'm sorry for that. We saw you go down from the bus then he suddenly run. It's the first time he's done it. I'm really sorry" the girl said as he offered her hand. He took her hand and stood up from the ground. He wasn't really looking for an apology. It's not like it's her fault, she didn't set the dog on him. What caught his attention though was the fact that the she saw the bus. The bus that is not visible to muggles. Deciding to ask her about it later for it would a bit weird to start off with that, he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"It's fine, he didn't actually injure me or anything. Maybe a concussion but that's it" he said joking at the last part. The both laughed then introduced their selves.

"I'm Harry" he said as he offered his hand

"I'm Kathleen. Kathy for short." She said as she took his hand and shook it. As soon as their hands met they glowed and as soon as it came it was gone. "So Harry, what are you doing in front of an orphanage at this time of the day?" she asked purely out of curiosity.

"Mmm, I don't really know" he answered truthfully

"Well then while you think about that why don't you come in" she said with a smile on her face as she opened the gate. Harry not really sure on what to do just followed her in, padfoot trotting behind them.

"The orphanage is always open to anyone. When we enter, do not be shy. Everyone here has lost at least one of their parents if not both. So we all know what it feels like but we do not want to dwell on it. I assume you are one of us, for what would propel you to go here otherwise." At this Harry just nodded a silent yes. He was an orphan it's just that he was too young when his parents died to even remember them. She opened the door and they went in.

Kathy led Harry to the common room where the kids were.

"Hi everyone this is Harry. I found him outside." She said and everyone came up to him and greeted him introducing themselves as well. The whole situation looked like a common occurrence in an outsiders point of view. No one asked too many questions and the atmosphere was very welcoming.

"Hi Harry, I'm Nellie Clarkson. You can call me Mrs. Clarkson, I run this place. Why don't you spend the night here? That is if you would like." The woman said as a smile graced her features.

"Uhm, I would love to. Thank you Mrs. Clarkson" Harry said after awhile.

"Okay dear. You will stay in the left wing, second floor." She said then looked around as if looking for someone. "Ah, Dan could you please come here." Dan made his way to them. "Harry this is Dan. Dan this is Harry. He will be staying for the night so why don't you fix up one of the extra bed in your room." Dan nodded and went to do as he was told. "Harry, have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not really hungry but thanks anyways" Harry said. Mrs Clarkson just nodded, saying something about finishing some paper works, she said goodnight, enjoy the night and company then left.

Harry looked around the room. He noticed that everyone treated each other like family. At one corner they were huddled watching a movie, in another they were sitting together forming a big circle and just laughing out as one of them was telling a story. His earlier thought of what might have happened if he ended up in an orphanage surfacing again. If this was the orphanage he was brought up in he was pretty sure hid life would have been a million times better. He was brought out of his musing when a hand landed on his right shoulder. He looked at who it was and saw that it was Kathy. There was just something about her that makes Harry trust her, even if they just met awhile ago. She led him to a patio for them to be able to hear each other speak without them having to make their voice louder than normal.

"Harry" she said as she leaned on the railings on one side

"Yeah" he said as he leaned on the opposite side mimicking her position

"What's your story?"

Harry stayed quiet for awhile thinking on how to answer her question without divulging too much info

"Mmm, you were to say that I am one of you. My parents died when I was a year old. Since then I've been staying at my aunt's, but they've never once treated me well. Tonight they've pushed me over the edge and so I packed my things left" he said honestly. Thinking that whatever they talk about now would not do any harm. It's nice to have someone to talk to that does not know about you before you even tell them. But what bothers him is that she saw the bus, the bus which muggles aren't suppose to see.

"So you basically run away?" harry nodded "Where are your things then? You said you packed your things before you left"

"Yes, I did. I left it at the hotel, Leaky Cauldron" he said testing if she really was a muggle. He looked at her reaction and saw that there was no sign of recognition either that or she's a really good actress.

"Oh. Your turn"

"My turn to what?" he asked a bit confused

"To ask a question" she said simply

"Ah. Mmm, how about you, what's your story?"

"Like you my parents died when I was a year old, my adoptive parents found on their doorstep on Halloween night. When I was eight we got into an car accident, luckily I survived but they weren't as fortunate. The treated me well. I loved them, and still do. After that I stayed with my uncle, but I wasn't treated well" the way she said the last sentence was said in a voice that clearly stated pain but mixed with anger. She continued "One night the house caught fire and my uncle died. Then Mrs. Clarkson found me and brought me here" She said plainly as if his uncle dying was not as painful as its suppose to be. Harry just stayed quiet for awhile knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for asking" he said

"It's okay, I'm over it. I've moved on. Dwelling on the past won't do you any good" she said then turned her head in Harry's direction and gave him a smile. The just stayed there in comfortable silence, leaving each other to think.

"Harry, the bus that dropped you off, I've never seen anything like it before. Is it new?" Harry was thinking of how to answer her question without making himself seem crazy. He couldn't just say it was a magical bus could he. He was about to answer when Dan came and said it was time for bed. He told Kathy that he would answer her question tomorrow. He was also having a debate with himself if he should or should not tell her about magic. Dan showed him to their room and showed him his bed. The room had many beds he stayed at the farthest one, near the window. The other boys who occupied the room were almost the same age as him. As soon as he hit the pillow he was out.

Then there was the Dream. Or was it?

A/N:

Thanks for reading. Please review. Guys let me know what you think. I am open to any remarks, reaction, recommendation, correction, suggestion and anything at all. Just feel free to voice it out. Please leave a review... Thanks..

Next chapter: the Dream and more..


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When Harry rode the bus the night he ran away from the Dursley's he got something. That something will lead to new doors that will change his life in more ways than one..

A/N: this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. You should know that English is not my mother tongue/ first language. So I'm sorry if there are mistakes in spelling, grammar, tenses,etc.. I haven't found a beta yet if you're interested please include it in your review.. thanks..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor the books and its story. I am merely writing stuff for fun..

* * *

Time is Everything

Chapter One

Boy-who-lived lives no more

This morning we received news that our hero Harry James Potter was found dead on one Magnolia Crescent by muggles. The said incident was right after the boy's accidental burst of magic which led his muggle aunt to getting blown up……..

"Yup, that could be the one". Harry sighed. He was thinking of the consequences of what he had done earlier that night. His musings ranged from him being divinely rescued from the place he was currently at to the one he was just thinking about. He of course knew that that being divinely rescued won't happen even if he was in Magical Britain; this was just one of his more creative musings as he recently found out that the mind could do a whole lot of wonders. He never knew how fun it was to imagine, he was never creative or anywhere near that because a decade with the Dusleys thought him that. Creative thinking or just plain thinking was very much discouraged. The first time he thought of something and voiced it out it meant a whole week of being stuck inside that cupboard with only one meal a day. This just added to a whole lot of things he was discouraged to do. Harry discovered early in life that to the Dursleys discouraged means do it and you'll get punished, don't do it and nothing will happen.

Harry sat there shivering; thinking what else could possibly go wrong. His summer couldn't possible get any worse. He summed up everything that happened and divided it to. Good and bad. Almost everything went to Bad; he still wasn't sure which side Aunt Marge's blowing up belonged to. He was tempted to classify it as good but the consequences sure weren't good. Then and there realization hit him. His never going to see the castle again, his never going to play quiditch on Hogwarts Grounds, he won't see his best mate anymore, and he won't see the brightest witch in their year who just happened to be his best friend, all because of that stupid incident. He had nowhere to go, no means of contacting his friends and no way of going to Magical Britain. He was pretty sure he was now expelled from Hogwarts and the Dursleys would never accept him back which pretty much leaves him homeless.

It was now a very depressed and exhausted Harry who was looking for his invisibility cloak. He at least has the energy to think that it would not be good to be seen late at night alone with a trunk full all kinds of things about magic and an empty birdcage. If a muggle sees him he was sure he'd end up in a police station. Not only was he out late at night but he was a minor with a trunk and a cage out late at night. Now wouldn't that look suspicious? Thinking that nothing else could get worse he brought out his wand and cast the light spell to aid him in his search for the cloak. Just as he got his cloak he heard a loud bang which led his butt to meet the pavement.

A startled Harry stood up searched for the origin of the sound. His eyes landed on a bizarre purple triple-decker bus with a gold lettering on its windshield saying_ The Knight Bus. _He wasn't sure if this wasn't normal or not, for he has not been exposed to such cars before. He swore that bus wasn't there a minute ago and there's only one answer as to how it got there, Magic. Unsure of what to do he flung his invisibility cloak on top of his things and approached what seemed to be the door when suddenly the door flew open with its conductor jumping out. He started on an intro which to whoever was listening knew that it was rehearsed.

"Mmm, sir does it really go anywhere?"harry said trying to distract the guy from looking at his scar. One look at it and anyone from the wizarding world would know who he was.

"Yep, anywhere on land that is. Can't go underwater though" he answered suspiciously

"Ah, how much would I have to pay to get somewhere? Is there a fixed rate or something?"

"Yep, there is a fixed rate and the pay depends on where you go" stan answered followed by an inquiring look.

"Sorry, it's my first time see. So I'm sorry if I ask stupid questions" harry said a bit embarrassed

"Ah, that explains the lack of knowledge. Its okay – uhh"

"It's Neville" harry inserted knowing he hasn't given his name. He didn't say his real name because he knew that whenever that name was mentioned things always gets complicated even when it shouldn't be.

"Right, as I was saying it's okay I'll tell you all you need to know about our dear Knight Bus. Why don't you come in? I assume you need to go somewhere?"

"I guess I do. I'll just get my stuff" he said rushing of to where he left his things. Just as harry pulled of the cloak Stan came to help. Harry stuffed the cloak in his trunk before he and Stan carried it to the bus. Harry was placed right behind the driver's seat and near the door, so it would be easier for him to ask his questions to Stan. He was introduced to Ern, the driver and they continued from where they left awhile ago. They continued on for about an hour, his question were not only limited to the Knight Bus but he asked question about the wizarding world as well. Stan answered most if not all of his questions. Stan thought that these questions were very basic and should have been explained by parents. Being a conductor of the only magical bus in Britain he was bound to pick up on things. Harry now knew more about the wizarding world than his two years of stay in Hogwarts. The subject of Sirius Black was also mentioned and Stan recounted everything he knew about Black, then gave Harry the news paper and left to get a lady from the upstairs for her stop was nearly there. An old lady that looked like she was disturbed from her sleep was now making her way to the door followed by Stan who was holding her bag. As the lady went down from the last step of the bus' something fell, Harry was going to say something when Stan threw her bag out and the bus moved on. Stan went up again to get another old lady. Harry went to where the thing fell; it was a necklace, it looked normal except for the fact that it had an hour glass as its pendant. He was moving back to his bed when Ern spoke "woss that you got there?"

"uhm, it's a necklace and I think it belongs to the old lady who just got off." Harry said while showing the necklace to Ern

"We can't go back now and I think she won't miss it anyways. Now go back to your bed, were going to stop soon and it won't be good if you're still standing when that happens"

Harry did as he was told and went back to his bed. He held out the necklace out to look at it more closely. It didn't look special or anything like that, but he was a bit sure it was not cheap. The gold chains must quite a bit in the muggle world that is. He wasn't sure if the wizzarding world held the same value to gold as the muggle world. Seeing that Stan was approaching he stuffed it deep inside his pocket, making sure there is no possibility it would fall, and left it there for now.

"Harry, were at London now. Any particular destination in mind?" Stan asked as he was making his way to Ern.

"Diagon Alley" Harry replied. It is the only magical place he knew other than Hogwarts

"Were almost there, fix your stuff." Stan said as he looked out the window. It was as if he memorized all the streets. At the rate the bus was going he can still discern where they were.

After a few moments Stan said "Here we are, Diagon Alley"

Harry made his way out, Stan helping him with his trunk. As soon as Harry hit the landing he saw the Minister there waiting for him. He didn't know what to do or say because he was pretty sure the minister was there about his 'accidental use of magic'.

Harry was about to say goodbye to Stan but he wasn't there anymore. Harry guessed he must've gone to get other passengers. He was greeted by Fudge and was steered to go in the pub.

Stan was giving the old man his bag when Neville came running towards him.

"I've changed my mind. I want to go to an orphanage" Harry said a bit out of breath.

Stan just looked at him and motioned for him to go in. Stan was wondering what made the kid change his mind. He also wondered where the necklace around his neck came from, he was quite sure it wasn't there a minute ago.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
